rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Fairies
6 September 2007 2008 1 May 2009 20 August 2009 2013 |series = 8th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Bethany, Rebecca, Jessica, Imogen) Sue Mongredien (Jade, Tasha, Saskia)}} The Dance Fairies are the 8th series and represent the aspects of dance, and are responsible for making sure dances are performed properly without any problems. Dancers won't be able to dance without the fairies' magic. There are seven Dance fairies and they are: Bethany the Ballet Fairy, Jade the Disco Fairy, Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy, Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy, Jessica the Jazz Fairy, Saskia the Salsa Fairy and Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty are riding on a train to London, when Kirsty sees seven fairies stuck in a basket on the station platform. The fairies introduce themselves, before turning the girls into fairies and flying to Fairyland. The Dance Fairies explain to Rachel, Kirsty, and the King and Queen of Fairyland that Jack Frost has stolen their magical ribbons. Without them, dancing everywhere will be in chaos! Jack Frost's Poem Hold tight to the ribbons, please. You goblins now may feel a breeze. I'm summoning a hurricane. To take the ribbons away again. But, goblins, you'll be swept up too, For I have work for you to do. Guard each ribbon carefully, By using this new power to freeze. The Fairies Bethany the Ballet Fairy The girls met Bethany when they spotted the Dance Fairies stuck in a basket. She has brown hair in a bun and wears a pink ballet tutu with ballet shoes. Without her magic, ballet dancers won't be able to perform properly. Jade the Disco Fairy Jade popped out from behind a disco ball when the girls saw her. She has golden hair and wears a green vest top with swirly green trousers. Without her magic, disco dancers won't be able to perform properly. Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy The girls met Rebecca when they spotted her on the spinning vinyl record. She has brown hair in a ponytail and wears a pink scarf and a top with a big spotty skirt. Without her magic, rock 'n' roll dancers won't be able to perform properly. Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy Tasha lured the girls under a table when they heard her amazing tap dancing. She has black hair with red highlights and wears a black waistcoat, tights and tap shoes with a red skirt. Without her magic, tap dancers won't be able to perform properly. Jessica the Jazz Fairy Jessica was sitting on the rim of a glass when the girls met her. She has brown curly hair and wears a pink 20's style dress with a pink feather boa. Without her magic, jazz dancers won't be able to perform properly. Saskia the Salsa Fairy (aka Serena the Salsa Fairy) Saskia was inside a piñata when the girls met her again. She has wavy black hair tied up and wears a dark red shirt and a matching skirt with orange ruffles. Without her magic, salsa dancers won't be able to perform properly. Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy (aka Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy) Imogen was inside Kirsty's friend Jenny's ice skate. She has long blonde hair and wears a floaty blue dress. Without her magic, ice dancers won't be able to perform properly, including Kirsty's friend, Jenny. Trivia *Florence the Friendship Fairy and Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy also have magical objects that are ribbons. *The special word is: Twirled Who is your favourite Dance fairy? Bethany Jade Rebecca Tasha Jessica Saskia Imogen Category:Series Category:Fairies that are published Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:D Category:Dance Fairies Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Sweden Category:France Category:2007 Category:Greece